Probably Wouldn't be this way
by Pheonix-Sparrow
Summary: KakaSaku...You told me this mission was no big deal. Now, Where are you? I need you.Implied NaruSasu, songfic, I don't know if It's been done before, so Here ya go.


A/n: I wrote this in about half an hour….It's my first ever shot at KakaSaku…..Tell me what you think, aaand, I'm the Queen of Not-Updating! But that's just cuz I'm too godamned lazy to type….XD Hee Hee.

_Got a date a week from Friday with the preachers son,_

_Everybody says he's crazy, _

_Guess I'll have to see,_

Sakura sat, leaning against the wall in the hallway. Her tear stained face glinted in the moonlight that shone through the parted curtains. '_Kakashi hates those curtains.'_

She closed her eyes, '_hated.' _

_I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came,_

_I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves,_

_I'm probably going on and on,_

_It seems I'm doing more of that these days,_

It's felt like it wasn't real. Sakura positioned herself on the ground in the hall, so that she could see into the two rooms across from her. She had stopped crying, and was now just sitting, thinking. _'Yesterday was the twins 6th birthday' _she sighed, _'He wasn't there."_

It was nights like these that she felt more lonely than she had ever felt.

_I probably wouldn't be this way,  
I probably wouldn't hurt so bad,  
I never pictured every minute without you in it,  
Oh you left so fast,_

It had been three weeks since _He_ had left on that mission, which was "No big deal."

It had been two weeks since _He_ had been officially "Missing".

It had been five days since they told Sakura that Hitake Kakashi was presumed dead. _Dead._

_Sometimes I see you standing there,  
Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch,  
Sometimes I feel I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much,  
God give me moments grace,_

Sakura had been in denial for the first few days. But, as the days went by and no sign of him, she soon gave in. The kids still believed he would come back, and it killed her.

She never thought anytime that he wouldn't be there beside them. Even when she had Naruto and Sasuke there for her, she still felt lonely. Sometimes she hated them for telling her that they understood; she would always think '_Well, you still have each other don't you? I don't have my husband! Godamnit I don't!' _But then she was always forgetting that Naruto _almost _lost Sasuke, and vice versa.

_Cause if I'd never seen your face,  
I probably wouldn't be this way._

She couldn't believe how many people had told her to move on. It had only been a week. She would just ignore them, they didn't matter. The only person who can tell her to move on was herself. She never would.

_Momma says that I just shouldn't speak to you;  
Susan says that I should just move on,_

Before Kakashi disappeared, he was always there to scare away the people who would glare her way for being with him. Now, they always looked at her funny. Well, not always, if Naruto or Sasuke were there...

She really did owe a lot to those two.

_You ought a see the way these people look at me,  
when they see me 'round here talking to this stone,  
everybody thinks I've lost my mind but I just take it day by_ _day._

_I probably wouldn't be this way,  
I probably wouldn't hurt so bad,  
I never pictured every minute without you in it,  
Oh you left so fast,  
_

_Sometimes I see you standing there,  
Sometimes I feel an angels touch  
Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much  
God give me a moments grace  
Cause if I'd never see your face  
_

_I probably wouldn't be this way  
I probably wouldn't be this way_

Sakura got up from her spot on the ground, and glanced quickly into the twins' room before stepping quietly into the other room.

She walked over to the crib, and looked at the sleeping three month old baby girl.

She knew he was here, he would always be watching them. And that's all she needed to know. A small weak smile was placed on the woman's face as she made her way to her room.

_Got a date a week from a Friday with the Preacher's son,  
Everybody says I'm crazy, guess I'll have to see._

A/n: My god, please tell me if it's stupid! Be honest…do you like my Cheesecake? Any ways, If I'm told enough times to continue, I will, but I doubt it seems TBC worthy…TELL ME,REVIEW PLEASE!

Pheonix.


End file.
